rebafandomcom-20200215-history
The Man and the Moon
The Man And The Moon is the sixth episode of season one. It aired on November 9, 2001. Summary Reba's kitchen garbage disposal is having issues again and Reba refuses to call Brock to fix it like he used to do when he still lived at home. She tries to fix the disposal herself, but only makes it worse. Giving in, she calls a handyman named Bill, who takes a look under her sink and finds all the of the "patches" that Brock has made over the years. Reba and Bill flirt which makes Brock jealous. When Bill offers to take Reba to a hardware store to pick out a new kitchen faucet, Reba can't believe that Bill would be hitting on her. Cheyenne is excited to be going out with the girls. While driving to a Wildcats football game, they moon the players on the bus. Cheyenne has a great time but Van is upset that everyone is seeing his wife's butt. She argues that it's her butt and she can do whatever she pleases with it & besides she had so much fun.... that is until Kyra points out that someone took pictures and they're on the Internet. Kyra tries to tell Reba that her outing with Bill to the hardware store is a date, but Reba won't believe it. She goes out with Bill and they have a great time picking out a faucet. Van tries to fix the Internet problem by telling everyone that if they vote for Cheyenne as "Best Butt," then he'll kick their butts. Cheyenne gets upset when no one votes for her because she knows that her butt won't be so cute anymore the further along her pregnancy she gets. When they get back to the house, Bill tries to kiss Reba, but she stops him, telling him that her divorce isn't final yet and she isn't ready, but she hopes he's still around when she is. Reba then tells Cheyenne an embarrassing story about nude sunbathing in high school and Cheyenne starts to feel better. Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher Rich as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Hart *Greg Evigan as Bill Trivia *The original name for this episode was called "The Butt of the Joke," but the writer wanted something a little cleaner. Quotes :Van: Ha! Ha! No way! Buttage! :Van: What? :Van: Hey! Stop it! Knock it off! That's my wife's butt! :Kyra: "Pick Your Butt, 2001." Kinda like the Miss America Pageant, but cut to the chase. :Van: What happened to (mimicking Cheyenne) "Oh, It was so fun, It was so freeing!" :Cheyenne: What if the baby logs on one day and sees this? :Reba: Don't worry. By the time the baby is old enough to log on there, will be a whole new crop of butts out there. :garbage disposal is broken :Reba: I'm gonna call Bill to help me pick out a faucet. :Brock: Bill? You're on first names with your handyman? :Reba: Oh, call me a flirt. The mailman's name is George, the paperboy lets me call him Timmy! Gallery Tmatm1.jpg Tmatm.jpg normal_R_S1_E6_0013.jpg normal_R_S1_E6_0318.jpg normal_R_S1_E6_0471.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes